


The romantic night

by aida_in_love



Series: The night [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Bathtub Sex, Boypussy Kurt, Brainwashing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Sebastian is Kurt's dad (lame excuse to have a Kurtbastian daddy story)</p>
<p>Kurt wanted to fix the problems in their relationship and do something romantic. But his Daddy got him angry before Kurt could show him what he had prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The romantic night

**Author's Note:**

> Title is 'romantic night' but it's rather ironical
> 
> We have some flashbacks in this chapter and it has really a plot lol I tried to give you a better insight in their relationship, because that's what you wanted. I hope you like it.

Kurt felt horrible.

He felt horrible ever since Daddy had said that he wanted him to get pregnant and he told him that he didn't want that. Kurt hated to make his daddy sad. All he ever wanted was to see Daddy happy.

This thought had been in his mind for such a long time.

Maybe since the day mummy walked out of the door, pulling Kurt after her.

 

_"My child stays here!", Sebastian yelled, standing in front of his wife._

_"The child belongs to the mother. And I don't like the way you touch him!"_

_"You don't even care about him!"_

_"Why don't we let him choose where he wants to live?"_

 

Kurt sat in the tram, on the way to pick Daddy from work. Sebastian didn't know about that. It should have been a surprise because Kurt felt so bad about everything. Their whole relationship had been kinda weird since weeks, since Kurt had said that he didn't want to get pregnant. He felt guilty for not wanting the same Daddy wanted and he hated that he couldn't really explain his daddy why.

 

Until this day he never really told Sebastian his reasons for not wanting that. He couldn't really explain it, because he always felt so dizzy and overchallenged, just from the thought of having a baby in his tummy.

The only thing Kurt was really sure about these days was that he loved his daddy and he wanted to be with him. But not like they have been together the past weeks. Not with all these misunderstandings.

 

Kurt had to walk a few minutes to get to the parking behind the company where Sebastian was a manager. He found his daddy's car and leaned against it, always feeling haunted by the pictures of events that happened to him when he was 8 years old.

 

_"Do you want to live with Mummy or with Daddy?", Kurt's mum asked and bent to his son._

_Kurt stared at Daddy who wasn't looking at him._

_"Don't look to Daddy, now. Tell Mummy! Make your decision."_

_"I-I," Kurt stuttered and started to cry," I want to live with Mummy AND Daddy."_

_"Yeah, well that's not possible anymore, honey."_

_"B-but I want Mummy and-"_

_"You heard what he said? He wants me!"_

_All Kurt can remember is that mummy shoved him into a car with a child safety lock. And no matter how loudly Kurt was screaming, Daddy stood so far away and he didn't look at him once._

 

He could finally see Daddy walking out of the building, next to a woman who was wearing a nice dark blue female suit. Kurt felt strange while watching how they were talking to each other, how they laughed when they were walking towards him.

 

Kurt felt his heart racing when they stopped walking and hugged each other. The woman headed into another direction and Daddy came closer and saw him. Finally.

His face lit up, and Kurt felt how tears flooded his eyes.

"Baby?! What are you doing here?", Sebastian asked and pulled Kurt into a hug. He actually wanted to kiss him, but he couldn't do such things in public.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?", he asked, stroking his son's upper arms and looking at his sad face.

"I just – I just wanted to pick you up, but-"

"Oh, that's so sweet, Baby!", he whispered and hugged Kurt again, even tighter this time.

"Who was this woman?", Kurt asked weakly and Sebastian ended the hug.

"My Baby is jealous? Cute!", he said with a grin, stroked his cheek and walked away, unlocking the car and getting in.

"That was Elaine, I told you about her a few times. Jump in!", he encouraged when he saw that Kurt was still standing outside. But he opened the door and did as Daddy had said. He was a good baby after all.

 

_Nights with Mummy were lonely. Kurt was in this dark, strange room and he missed Daddy so much that it his chest and stomach hurt. But Mummy said that he couldn't meet Daddy and that he had to accept it, but he couldn't._

 

_So one day, when he hadn't seen his daddy for weeks, instead of taking the bus to school, he took a bus to his old home. Luckily Sebastian was still there and not at work yet._

 

_As soon as Daddy opened the door, Kurt started to cry and wrapped his arms around his legs._

_"Baby," Sebastian said with a smile and hugged his son, "does Mummy know that you're here?"_

_"No, I should be in school, but I missed you so much! I didn't say that I choose her, I didn't mean-"_

_"I know," Sebastian interrupted him and crouched down to look in his eyes. "And seeing her taking you away was horrible, but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't grip your other hand and tug on you as if you were a toy or something. You're my baby, I never wanted to see you get hurt."_

 

"Tell Daddy why you came here," Sebastian demanded and glared to his son, who sat on the passenger seat.

"As I said-"

"You didn't say anything."

"You just didn't listen. As always," Kurt retorted and sighed.

"You only said you wanted to surprise me, but I still don't know why."

"That doesn't matter anymore."

Sebastian pressed his lips together and became silent. In this moment he regretted so much that he had ever told him about his desire to impregnate him, because Kurt was so sad these days that just looking at him made Sebastian feel sick. And today it was even worse.

 

"Now since we're home, I want you to – Baby?"

Kurt didn't even listen, but ran upstairs into the bathroom. Sebastian followed him and saw what Kurt had prepared. On the floor were rose leaves and on the edge of the bath tub were tealights, just waiting to get kindled.

Sebastian's smile vanished when he saw that Kurt was removing the tealights eagerly.

"Hey, stop, what are you doing?", he asked and hugged his son from behind.

"I remove this shit!"

"You let it be. It's beautiful. It's romantic.Thanks, Baby!", he mumbled and kissed Kurt's neck, but his son tried to escape out of his arms.

"I-I wanted to talk with you, but I changed my mind," Kurt muttered and turned his face to Sebastian.

"Tell Daddy why you're so mad at me," Sebastian insisted and laid his hand on Kurt's neck. Kurt lowered his face and took a deep breath, not wanting to talk about it. "That's an order."

"Fuck you and your orders!", Kurt spat and Sebastian sighed.

"Oh Baby," he mumbled, knelt down and patted his thighs, "come here. Pants and panties down."

Kurt clenched two fists and thought about saying something different, but he obeyed, shoved his jeans and the lace panties down to his knees and laid over Daddy's lap.

"How many do you want?", he asked and stroked over Kurt's tattoo on his left butt cheek.

"Twenty."

"Twenty for insulting Daddy so bad?"

"Thirty," Kurt answered and Sebastian landed the first slap on his butt.

"Fine," he meant and started to hit his pale butt cheeks. Kurt tensed up and stared at the floor. He was still mad at Sebastian, but with every hit, he relaxed a bit and sometime after 15 he couldn't think about anything else than the pain. He cried soundlessly and winced at every hit, but tried to stay silent and calm. But his ass hurt enormous soon. It was a good pain, a pain from Daddy's strong hands and thinking about that made Kurt always feel so dizzy and weird.

 

"Thirty," Sebastian said when he slapped him the last time and gripped one cheek firmly.

"Good baby," he whispered and Kurt bit down his lower lip. Sebastian smiled and slid one hand slowly down between his cheeks and to Kurt's pussy. He pushed his thumb between his folds and took a deep breath when Kurt winced again.

"Baby gets always so wet during spankings."

Kurt blushed and turned his head back to look at his daddy.

"Daddy, what I wanted to tell you," he started, but Sebastian pulled his finger out of Kurt's pussy and shoved it in his son's mouth, watching how he sucked hesitantly and with flushed cheeks at his thumb.

"Now talk," he ordered when he had pulled his thumb out and slapped Kurt another time.

"I-it's about the pregnancy," he started and groped for words, "I have reasons for not wanting to be pregnant now, you know."

Sebastian laughed, began to stroke his butt and Kurt's neck with the other hand.

"I know that you have reasons, Baby. And I'm not mad at you."

"B-but I want to explain myself, Daddy."

Sebastian smiled tenderly at Kurt and looked down to his butt where the tattoo said that the boy over his thighs was his possession.

 

_"I will bring you back to Mummy."_

_"No Daddy! I miss you," Kurt cried._

_"I miss you too. But Mummy is sure worried about you-"_

_"I don't want to live with Mummy!"_

_"Baby, don't say such things," Sebastian meant and stroked through his son's hair._

_"No, Daddy, please. I want to explain myself."_

_"Go ahead."_

_"I love Mummy and I love Daddy. And when I'm only with Daddy, I miss Mummy very much," Kurt mumbled," but when I'm only with Mummy, I miss Daddy more than anything else. It's a permanent boo-boo ... and I can't concentrate at all."_

_Sebastian puckered his brows and blinked back his tears._

_"Are you saying you choose me? Do you choose Daddy?"_

_"Yes!", Kurt replied and Sebastian hugged his son, knowing that he would never let him go again._

 

"Go ahead, Baby," Sebastian said with a grin on his face.

"I'm too young, Daddy, way too young."

"Yeah, that's true."

"And I – it would look so horrible if I was pregnant. I'm a boy and it would look so humiliating."

"I understand that, Baby," Sebastian breathed and helped Kurt to sit up.

"And the most important thing," Kurt started when he knelt in front of Daddy, "I'm afraid that ... the baby ... could be ill. Aren't you afraid of that?"

"A bit, but I believe that we would have the most beautiful baby in the whole wide world."

"I thought I'm the most beautiful baby," Kurt said and grinned when Sebastian pulled him close and kissed him wildly while his hands kneaded his burning butt cheeks.

"You are the most beautiful human in the world," he whispered in his son's ear and made Kurt smile.

"And Daddy, I don't want you to hug other people," he said as he ended the kiss and pulled himself a bit away. Sebastian slapped his ass until Kurt screamed and then he kissed him forcefully.

"Do you pull yourself away when I want to kiss you, Baby?", he asked in a low voice and Kurt shivered a bit.

"N-no, Daddy. I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know that-"

Sebastian gripped between Kurt's legs, pressed his palm against his pussy and silenced him.

"Calm down, Baby. You're so flustered today."

Kurt lowered his head in embarrassment and pressed his crotch slightly against his daddy's hand.

"Sorry, Daddy."

Sebastian smiled at his son, stood up and turned on the water tap.

"Are you hungry, Baby?", he asked as he added some bath supplement to the water.

"A bit, Daddy."

"Can we eat later?", Sebastian asked and positioned himself in front of his son who first stared at his crotch, but raised his head and looked in his eyes. "I'd rather have my baby, now."

 

Kurt nodded his head eagerly and smiled while he started to blush. Sebastian returned the smile, grabbed Kurt's head and pulled it against his crotch. Kurt didn't even know what Daddy tried to achieve, so he just waited and listened to Daddy while his forehead got pressed against Sebastian's hard cock.

 

"You've been actually jealous," Sebastian mumbled with a grin. "But you know what?" He gripped Kurt's hair and pulled his head up, building eye contact.

"I feel honored and ... loved," he meant and brushed with his thumb over Kurt's tender lips. "Thank's for that, Baby."

"O-of course are you loved, Daddy," Kurt mumbled reluctantly and looked to the ground. "I – I would always choose you ... and no one else."

Sebastian nodded his head, smiled and turned the water tap off.

"And you choose to stay with Daddy forever, right?"

"Forever and always!", his son agreed and turned to Sebastian who was lighting the tealights.

"And I will be your daddy forever and always and love you unconditionally. There's no reason for you to be jealous."

Kurt blushed more and nodded his head hesitantly.

 

"A-and what about the pregnancy?", Kurt asked dizzyingly. He really wanted to feel Daddy now, but he needed to know that he wasn't mad at him.

"We will keep it in mind and talk about it when you're older."

"Okay," Kurt mumbled cheerfully and crawled closer to Daddy who started to unbutton his shirt.

"Get naked, Baby!", he said and Kurt pulled his sweater over his head, his pants down his legs and sat down on his heals to stare at his daddy's muscular body.

Sebastian smiled at him, gripped his chin and kissed him briefly before he sat down on the rim of the bath tub and started to stroke his cock while he looked to his son who licked his lips and swallowed when he was watching the movements of Daddy's strong hand.

 

Sebastian took a deep breath and enjoyed the fact that his son was completely silent. He was a patient, willing baby.

His baby.

"Come here!", Sebastian whispered as he felt his cock being completely hard. Kurt positioned himself between Daddy's legs, looked up to him and already opened his mouth wordlessly.

Sebastian grinned when he shoved his cock between his son's parted lips and felt how his baby sucked and licked his glans.

"Talking of jealousy," Sebastian breathed as he digged his fingers in Kurt's fluffy hair, "what about the Puckerman guy?"

Kurt looked to the ground.

"What do you mean?", he mumbled with his mouth full of cock, so Sebastian pulled out of him and scruntinized his face.

"Has he tried to flirt with you again?"

Kurt licked his swollen lips and sighed.

"Y-yes, but I never-"  


Sebastian slapped Kurt's face without a warning and Kurt jumped up, building two fists. He opened his mouth to say something but remembered that this would probably led to more punishments, so he just turned around and wanted to leave the room, but he felt two hands around his waist when he wasn't even at the door.

"How often have I told you to tell me immediately when he flirts with you?"

"I always say no to him. I don't get why we have to talk about something that doesn't mean anything!", Kurt replied and held his breath when he felt Daddy's cock pressing between his butt cheeks and one hand moving from his stomach to his neck.

"I want to know how your days have been. I want to know when someone tries to get in you pants. Which are as a matter of fact my pants", he whispered in Kurt's ear as he shoved his other hand between Kurt's legs and pressed lightly.

"You're mine, you know that, right, Baby? Every inch of your beautiful body belongs to me," he meant and bit down on Kurt's shoulder, making the boy wince and moan, and he slid his fingers completely around Kurt's throat. He just had his fingers there and didn't even press, but the fact that he _could_ if he wanted, got Kurt weak in the knees.

 

"Tell me!", he insisted and gripped Kurt harshly at his crotch, pulling him against his cock.

"I-I know that I belong to you, Daddy."

Sebastian closed his eyes and laid his forehead against Kurt's shoulder, thinking about the past minutes.

"And why did you try to run away, Baby?"

"Y-you hit me, Daddy," Kurt stuttered and put his hands on his daddy's, "I didn't do anything wrong. And it hurt."

"I want you to tell me if the bastard does things he is not allowed to. I don't care if you get it or not. I don't care if you want that. You do it, because I tell you to."

Sebastian felt something wet dripping on his hand, took Kurt at his shoulders and turned him around.

He felt sick when he saw his son's wet cheeks and pulled him into a soothing hug.

"Baby, I'm ... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rough ..."

He squeezed Kurt's back and kissed his neck, but the boy in his arms remained silent.

"Daddy is sorry. Don't cry anymore!", he said and wiped away his tears.

"Don't hit me like that," Kurt whispered as he stared into the distance. "That wasn't even a punishment. That was a pain you wanted me to feel because I have a different opinion. Don't ... do that ever again."

Sebastian nodded and knelt down in front of his son, holding his hip bones.

"I'm – yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. I trust you, Baby. I do, but I don't trust him. I don't trust anyone who looks at you like that ... We're two jealous idiots, huh?", he laughed and Kurt stroked his head slowly.

 

_"Daddy?", Kurt asked, his cheeks flushed and his head lowered._

_"What's wrong, Baby?"_

_"I-I ... we watched a movie in classes today about that adult thing."_

_Sebastian had no clue what his son was talking about, but he listened patiently._

_"A-and they showed pictures of a naked woman and a naked man."_

_He looked sadly at his son and laid a hand of his shoulder._

_"I-I don't ... l-look the way boys look like ... down there. Does this mean I'm a girl?"_

_"Do you feel like a girl?"_

_"I like some girly things ... but I never thought about me ... being a girl."_

_"So you feel like a boy?", Sebastian asked, stroking his son's upper arms._

_"I guess ..."_

_"If you feel like a boy, you are a boy. It doesn't matter if you like girly things, or if you even dress like a girl," Sebastian said and Kurt raised his head, "No one has the right to call you a girl if you feel like a boy. You can be whoever you want and you can have whatever you want."_

_Kurt puckered his brows and thought about it._

_"But I'm not a proper boy without-"  
"Who says that?"_

_"People ..."  
"Does it matter what other people think?"_

_"I-I only care about what you think, Daddy," Kurt admitted looked at Sebastian again._

_"I think you're perfect."_

_Kurt smiled happily and hugged his daddy._

_"I love you, Daddy," he whispered._

_"I love you too," Sebastian answered and hated that feeling in his pants. Talking about his son's private parts shouldn't have made him feel like that. But he couldn't help._

_"I love you so much, you have no idea, my Baby," Sebastian breathed and enjoyed to feel the fragile body of his child in his arms._

 

Kurt took a deep breath when Sebastian started to kiss his folds tenderly while he was stroking his still hurting butt cheeks.

"I'm sorry for hitting you like that. I had no reason. I'm sorry," he breathed against his clit, making Kurt shiver as he tugged lightly at his daddy's hair in his fists.

"From now on you don't have to tell me about that stupid boy," he mumbled and just shoved his nose between Kurt's folds, smelling his incredibly scent. He added his tongue too and slid it up and down, mixing his saliva with his son's juices.

"You're old enough to make your own decisions. I shouldn't force you to tell me everything", he meant and sucked gently at Kurt's clit. The boy moaned and bent forward, trying to control his breath, but whined as Sebastian pushed his tongue into his hole and pressed his nose against his clit.

"My beautiful baby," he said when he stood up and laid his hand on Kurt's cheek. His eyes were watery and his pupils widened because of his need to feel more of Daddy.

 

Sebastian turned around and sat down in the bath tub. He moaned contentedly as he felt the water, leaned back and waved at his son.

"Come, Baby!"

Kurt stepped in front of the bath tub and looked to Sebastian waiting for more instructions. He didn't know how Daddy wanted him to sit there, opposite, or in his lap.

"On my thighs," Sebastian laughed and watched how Kurt climbed over the tealights and sank down on his thighs, relaxing as he felt the warm water covering him up to the hips.

Sebastian kissed Kurt's ear tenderly and placed his hand on his pussy.

"You made me so happy today. You're a very good baby to Daddy," he whispered and Kurt smiled happily, reaching out his hand to stroke the side of Sebastian's face.

Sebastian stroked his cock with his free hand a few times, gripped Kurt's pussy and pressed his son on his cock. Both took a deep breath and Kurt leaned back on Sebastian's chest, closing his eyes, willing to give his daddy everything he wanted.

 

"Such a beautiful boy," he said to himself when he circled Kurt's nipples with his wet fingers and let them disappear under the water again.

Kurt gasped for air when he felt Daddy playing with his clit and shoved his fingers back on Daddy's thighs. Sebastian pressed, pinched and stroked Kurt's clit playfully and it made Kurt feel so good. He came soon, only after a few minutes, just from Daddy stroking him there. He blushed sheepishly when he turned his face a bit back, wanting to get a kiss.

Sebastian pressed his forehead against his son's and moved his chin away every time Kurt leaned to a kiss.

"Daddy," Kurt complained, "kisses, please."  
With a grin, Sebastian, stroked the base of his cock and guided his right forefinger in his son's pussy as well.

Kurt gripped the rim of the bath tub and lifted his hip, but Sebastian used his left hand to push his son back down and kissed him finally when he started to thrust up in his son.

 

Kurt felt strange. He hadn't really handled his last orgasm and Daddy's cock _and_ a finger felt like too much.

"Daddy," Kurt breathed and laid his head back on his shoulder, "Daddy, your finger ..."

Sebastian guided his finger from one side to the other and Kurt moaned loudly and winced.

"Daddy, it's too much, too full-"

"It's not," he said and jerked his hips up even faster, making Kurt feel dizzy when he came again. He breathed heavily and pressed his nose against Sebastian's neck. He tried to lift his hips once more, but Sebastian's hand didn't let him.

"Daddy, I'm done-"

"Who tells you when you're done?", Sebastian asked, pulling his finger out and squeezed Kurt's clit, making him sob with the pain of his overstimulation.

"Y-you."

"And I say Baby can take so much more."

Kurt closed his eyes, causing tears to roll down his face, but he tried to stay calm and good for Daddy.

 

Sebastian reached back to Kurt's ass, still pounding him and pressed his thumb against his puckered hole. Kurt tensed up and gripped the rim of the bath tub so hard that his knuckles hurt. The pounding was just too much. Every thrust hurt. Kurt could feel every inch of Daddy's big cock inside of his sore pussy and started to cry. And then he felt how Daddy pushed his thumb in his least favourite hole.

"Daddy," Kurt whined and couldn't take any more of the thrusts. "Daddy, Daddy, please, Daddy."

Sebastian smiled when he increased speed and strength of his movements, loving the sight of how the water bobbed up and down on his son's body.

"Da-ahhhh-Daddy, oh God, oh God," the boy moaned and bit his lips, trying to gain at least a bit control over his body, but he felt soon his third orgasm and cried loudly when he squirted. Sebastian bit down on Kurt's shoulder and thrusted lazily in his pussy, feeling the trembling body of his son above him.

Sebastian needed only a few thrusts before he came as well and moaned when he pulled himself out.

 

Kurt was like wax in Sebastian's arms, trembling, but completely loosened. Sebastian started to lick the salty tears off Kurt's face and hugged the sobbing boy.

"How do you feel, Baby?"

Kurt swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Sore, so sore, Daddy. And exhausted and tired."

"But good?"

"So good, Daddy."

Sebastian laid his chin on Kurt's shoulder, took his son's hands in his and hugged him gently.

"What does Baby say when Daddy made him feel like that?"

"Thanks ... thanks, Daddy," Kurt mumbled with a wobbly voice and smiled when he came down from his orgasm and his body started to feel the warmth of the water and Daddy's body other than only feeling pain and pleasure between his legs.

"Yeah, that's it," Sebastian whispered and moved one hand back to Kurt's pussy, making him tense up.

"Daddy, what-?"

"Do you think you can do one more?"

Kurt squirmed and writhed, but Sebastian strengthened his grip around him and Kurt calmed down.

"I-I'm so done, Daddy."

"Who tells you when you're done?"

Kurt continued with crying and turned his face to Sebastian.

"You, Daddy."

"Exactly. Can you do one more?"  


Kurt bit down on his lower lip and looked pleadingly to his daddy.

"Can you do one more for Daddy?", he repeated and Kurt closed his eyes when he nodded hesitantly.

"Good boy," Sebastian praised, slid his fingers between his folds and started again to rub at his clit, "my good baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soooo much for your reviews!!! *sends you kisses*
> 
> I plan to do one chapter (time jump, Kurt is 17, 18 or something ...just graduated and wants a baby) and another where they have the baby? Or maybe another one when Kurt is pregnant?  
> We will see.
> 
> The next chapter of 2020 is in progress!
> 
> xo  
> aida


End file.
